Moriarty, At The Pool, With The Explosive Vest
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: Traduction. Cinq fois où Sherlock n'a pas gagné en jouant au Cluedo, et une fois où ce ne fut pas le cas - ou : Lestrade sait jouer au Cluedo mieux que personne.


**It was Moriarty, At The Pool, With The Explosive Vest**

**Auteur **: Nekomitsu

**Traduction** : ReachingforHeaven

**Pairing **: Sherlock/John (déjà ensemble ; oh, et écrit avant la saison 2, donc à l'époque on ignorait si Moriarty avait survécu ou non à l'épisode de la piscine ; l'auteur de cette fic a choisi de penser que non, dans cette fic)

**Nombre de mots **: 4000 mots en version originale, soit 5500 mots environ pour la traduction française.

**Résumé **: Cinq fois où Sherlock n'a pas gagné en jouant au Cluedo, et une fois où ce ne fut pas le cas (ou : _Lestrade sait jouer au Cluedo mieux que personne_).

**Notes de l'auteur **: Il y a très, très longtemps, j'ai donné cette idée de fic sur sherlockbbc_fic (communauté LiveJournal). Et puis j'ai fini par l'écrire moi-même, ce qui est assez pathétique, mais on s'en fiche, pas vrai ? 5+1!fic, qui contient des références à _The Empty House _(_La Maison Vide_) - une tentative assez prétentieuse de ma part d'écrire une sorte de case!fic sortie de nulle part. (Sinon : 1) on peut jouer au Cluedo à deux joueurs seulement sans que la solution de la partie ne soit ridiculement facile à trouver ; 2) on va dire que le plateau de jeu de Mrs Hudson, c'est l'édition anglaise de 1996 ; Mlle Rose y est une actrice aux magnifiques cheveux noirs, voyez-vous.)

**Notes de la traductrice **: Hello les enfants ! Comme je n'ai pas eu accès à Internet pendant plus d'une semaine, j'ai profité de mon temps libre pour me consacrer à mon second passe-temps favori, après le geekage intensif agrémenté d'une tasse de thé : la traduction (mais toujours avec une bonne tasse de thé bien anglais - y a que ça de vrai dans la vie). Je profite donc d'un passage en coup de vent sur Internet pour vous présenter cette charmante histoire, traduite par mes soins avec l'aide géniale de mon beta-reader parfait, **F.**, que je remercie toujours. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

(By the way, petite question : je pensais traduire une histoire Sherlock-John-et-tout-le-monde-à-Poudlard dans un futur proche ; généralement, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de fics, mais celle-là est absolument fantastique, promis (une case!fic à Hogwarts, que demander de plus) ! Je me demandais donc - il y a des intéressé(e)s, maybe ? :D)

* * *

**It was Moriarty, At The Pool, With The Explosive Vest**

* * *

**5. Le professeur Violet, dans la salle de billard, avec la corde.**

* * *

Mrs Hudson avait en sa possession un plateau de jeu de Cluedo. Son mari, que son âme repose en paix, avait adoré en son temps jouer les détectives - une passion dont l'ironie ne manquait pas de la faire sourire, étant donné la fin qui lui avait été réservée. Il avait acheté chaque nouvelle édition de ce jeu et avait l'habitude de proposer d'en faire un partie dès qu'il en avait l'occasion - pendant leur pendaison de crémaillère, sous le prétexte de faire oublier à sa femme ses derniers démêlés en date avec la justice, ou encore pour célèbrer le deuxième anniversaire de leur fille (il avait à cette occasion délibérément choisi d'ignorer la mention _'+ de 8 ans'_ inscrite sur le côté de la boîte). John voyait définitivement pourquoi Sherlock lui rappelait son défunt mari.

C'était le seul jeu de société de tout l'immeuble du 221B, Baker Street, lui avait expliqué Mrs Hudson, depuis que Sherlock avait détruit son plateau de Monopoly - il lui avait emprunté les petites maisons de plastiques pour une de ses expériences et les avait faites fondre. John s'était demandé plus d'une fois _quand_ s'étaient déroulés ces évènements et si cela avait le moindre rapport avec les taches d'un rouge profond sur la table de leur cuisine, qu'il avait essayées lui-même à maintes reprises de faire partir - sans succès jusqu'à maintenant.

Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans le salon. Sherlock s'affala sur le sofa sans demander l'avis de personne et décida de l'occuper à lui tout seul ; John lui adressa son meilleur regard noir, mais n'obtint pas d'autre réaction de la part du détective consultant qu'un haussement de sourcil ironique. John tira galamment un fauteuil à l'intention de Mrs Hudson - « Merci, mon chou ! » - et, après avoir envisagé un instant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'estomac de Sherlock, eut un soupir fatigué avant de prendre place sur le second fauteuil.

Mrs Hudson s'empressa d'expliquer les règles - une précaution indispensable, puisque John n'y avait pas joué depuis qu'il était enfant et les avait oubliées ; quant à Sherlock, disons que son enfance n'avait pas été des plus traditionnelles.

« C'est une pure perte de temps », l'interrompit brusquement Sherlock. Il laissa tomber ses cartes et son carnet de déductions, et son crayon alla se perdre sous le sofa. « Ce _jeu_, comme vous l'appelez, n'a rien à voir avec de la déduction. Il s'agit avant tout de chance. »

John se passa la main sur le visage et se prit le haut du nez entre deux doigts - une action qu'il avait répétée bien trop souvent.

« Sherlock - », commença-t-il.

« Où vois-tu de l'inférence dans ce procédé, John ? Où se trouve la beauté de la raison, la perfection de la découverte du meurtrier grâce à une suite de déductions précises ? Ah, non. Evidemment, il n'est pas question de cela ici. Mrs Hudson, retirez donc immédiatement cette monstruosité de la pièce et ayez l'amabilité de ramener un peu de thé en attendant qu'une véritable affaire vienne se présenter dans notre salon. »

Personne n'entra dans le salon, mais quelqu'un sonna effectivement à la porte à l'instant même où Sherlock finissait sa phrase. John haïssait le monde en général et son colocataire en particulier quand la vie décidait d'obéir aux désirs - même les plus stupides - de Sherlock.

« Excellent », dit Sherlock, et il ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir de profonde satisfaction. « Le timing de Lestrade, malgré tous les défauts qu'il peut avoir par ailleurs, est parfait. Ah, un meurtre cette fois, peut-être ? J'apprécie _vraiment_ les bons meurtres. »

John ne lui demanda pas comment il avait deviné l'identité de leur visiteur ; bientôt il reconnut lui aussi les pas lourds qui montèrent les dix-sept marches menant à leur appartement.

Lestrade, cependant, n'avait nullement l'intention de partager avec eux les détails d'une nouvelle affaire potentielle. Il s'agissait uniquement d'une visite de politesse, et il ne désirait que leur faire part des informations qui intéressaient John après une affaire résolue - la condamnation du coupable, le nombre d'années de prison, tout est bien qui finit bien. Sherlock s'ennuyait déjà ferme quelques secondes à peine après que l'inspecteur eut commencé à parler.

« Ah », dit Lestrade, ses yeux s'éclairant quand il remarqua le plateau de jeu sur la table basse, « un Cluedo, hein ? On m'a dit que je jouais très bien à ce jeu. J'ai battu plusieurs fois Gregson, ça oui. Enfin bon, c'était quand on était encore sergents, tous les deux. »

« Oui », dit Sherlock, les yeux plissés, « quand votre ex-femme et vos enfants ne vous avaient pas encore abandonné. D'ailleurs, comment se porte votre consommation d'alcool cette semaine, Lestrade ? Ah, attendez, ne me dites rien. Abondante. »

« Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? » lui demanda John poliment, parce que c'était le genre de choses qu'il faisait.

Lestrade accepta son offre. Et en effet, il se révéla très doué.

Sherlock, d'un autre côté, n'en fit rien. Apparemment, il estimait que bouder sur le canapé en prétendant ne pas être intéressé par le jeu ne constituait pas une perte de son oh-si-précieux temps. Et il n'était pas très doué, non plus.

« Le professeur Violet », annonça Lestrade après quelques coups de dés chanceux et ce que John estima être une fausse question au sujet de _deux _de ses propres cartes, « dans la salle de billard, avec la corde. »

« C'est ridicule », dit Sherlock. « Votre accusation est absolument sans fondement. Vous n'avez posé aucune question sur la corde jusqu'à maintenant, et si l'on considère le nombre de cartes que vous avez en main et les cases que vous avez cochées - »

Lestrade vérifia la solution, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Effectivement, il s'agissait bien du professeur Violet, dans la salle de billard, et avec la corde.

« Oh », dit Sherlock, les sourcils froncés. « Je _vois._ Eh bien. Les professeurs _sont _des personnages détestables, je dois le reconnaître. »

Sherlock, dans ce qui se révélait être un des paradoxes les plus surprenants de l'univers, n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment gagner une partie de Cluedo.

* * *

**4. Mademoiselle Rose, dans la salle à manger, avec la matraque.**

* * *

« Je suggère Mme Leblanc », annonça Sherlock au cours d'une des premières parties à laquelle il se décida à participer, « dans la salle à manger, avec la matraque. John ? »

John lui montra une de ses cartes, la seule qu'il avait et qui correspondait à la question de Sherlock. « Pas tout à fait », dit-il, et Sherlock effleura le visage de Mme Leblanc du bout de ses doigts.

« Logique », fit-il remarquer, « étant donné que les vieilles femmes comme elles n'ont généralement pas la force de porter une matraque si lourde sur une aussi longue distance. » Quand John remit la carte dans son paquet, Sherlock laissa tomber sa main sur la cuisse de son ami.

John baissa les yeux.

« Ah ! » s'exclama triomphalement Lestrade à cet instant précis, ignorant de façon frappante ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la table basse. « Une seule carte, hein ? Eh bien, j'ai la solution. »

Sherlock eut un sourire de dédain. Sa main ne bougea pas de la cuisse de John.

« Absurde, Lestrade », fit-il d'une voix traînante. « Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir trouvée à partir des informations que vous avez soi-disant _réunies_ », ricana-t-il, « sur ce _plateau de jeu_. »

Les traits du visage de Lestrade se firent l'expression même de la satisfaction. « Faux, Sherlock », dit-il, « fauuux. Vous voyez, je sais qui est le meurtrier, et où, et comment. »

« Oh, mon cher, vraiment ? » fit Mrs Hudson avec bonne humeur. « Je n'ai que le coupable, pour l'instant. Les femmes en rouge, tout le monde sait ce qu'on dit à leur sujet, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock prit un air offensé. « Vous aussi, Mrs Hudson ? » fit-il d'une voix qui aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire dans un drame de Shakespeare. John trouva son attitude bien trop dramatique, et plutôt attendrissante.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la main de Sherlock à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

« C'est vrai », dit Lestrade, en hochant la tête. « Je dirais que c'était Mlle Rose, dans la salle à manger, avec la matraque. »

« Ridicule », fit Sherlock.

Mais il se révéla que Lestrade avait raison.

« Et voilà », sourit-il alors qu'il s'adossait aux coussins de son fauteuil avec un soupir satisfait, « l'un des plus fins limiers de Scotland Yard prend enfin sa revanche sur les amateurs avides de meurtres et de crimes sordides. Sans vouloir vous vexer, Sherlock. Enfin », ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois, « … pas trop, en tout cas. »

John avait presque envie de faire remarquer à Sherlock que la prise de ses doigts sur sa cuisse était devenue presque douloureuse, mais il décida avec tact de garder le silence alors que Lestrade n'en finissait plus de se réjouir. Le regard noir de Sherlock en disait déjà suffisamment sur son état d'esprit, et si les yeux pouvaient tuer - oh, si les yeux pouvaient tuer, alors le docteur Lenoir ne serait plus pour très longtemps le seul cadavre dans la pièce.

* * *

**3. Mrs Hudson, dans la cuisine, avec les scones.**

* * *

« Tu n'as même pas essayé, pas vrai », dit John après que Lestrade les eut salués et que Mrs Hudson fut redescendue dans son propre appartement ; elle avait oublié le plateau de Cluedo sur la table.

Ce n'était même pas une question, en vérité.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit », fit-il dans un bâillement, lui offrant néanmoins une réponse. « Ennuyeux. »

« Arrête de faire ça », dit automatiquement John. « On dirait - »

Il réalisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et referma la bouche avant d'avoir pu prononcer un nom - mais après tout peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis cet épisode à la piscine et les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés à l'hôpital, quand _tout_ avait changé entre eux, et le mal était déjà fait.

La première règle qu'ils s'étaient fixés, c'était de ne jamais prononcer le nom de Moriarty à voix haute. Jamais. Pas par peur, ou par respect, mais parce Sherlock et lui - parce qu'à chaque fois leur dos se raidissait, Sherlock pressait les lèvres, et ils se souvenaient tous les deux que même si Moriarty avait disparu, ses hommes de main étaient toujours en liberté.

« Peu importe », dit John après quelques secondes de silence tendu. « Cela dit, je pensais que le Cluedo te plairait. »

Sherlock haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Non, sérieusement », continua John. « Ce n'est pas qu'une question de chance, tu sais ? Enfin », ajouta-t-il précipitamment quand il vit Sherlock hausser à nouveau un sourcil sardonique, « _si_, bien sûr, d'une certaine façon, mais pas pour trouver la solution. Il ne s'agit pas juste de poser question sur question complètement au hasard, tu sais ? Il faut vérifier qui répond à quelle question, et qui ne répond pas, et combien de cartes chaque joueur décide de montrer. C'est, eh bien, de la déduction, en quelque sorte. C'est comme ça que Lestrade a gagné. »

« Oui, oui », fit Sherlock avec un geste impatient de la main. « Il a demandé à tout le monde pour la salle à manger, je sais. Enfin, pas à toi. Mais il savait que tu avais Mme Leblanc, et tu ne m'as montré qu'une seule carte, et j'ai laissé échapper un commentaire imprudent, ce qui l'a amené à conclure que je n'avais pas non plus la salle à manger ; de là, il en a déduit que puisque personne ne l'avait, il s'agissait forcément de la solution dans l'enveloppe - quand on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, est forcément la vérité. Évident. Élémentaire. Ennuyeux. Inutile, et ne mérite pas que j'y consacre le moindre effort. Est-ce qu'on peut oublier toute cette histoire, maintenant ? »

« Ok », répondit John, et il haussa à son tour les épaules. Il eut l'impression que son geste n'avait pas la désinvolture de celui de Sherlock. « Comme tu veux. Mais la prochaine fois que tu vois le sergent Donovan ou Anderson ou n'importe quel autre policier, ils _sauront_ que Lestrade t'a battu dans une histoire de déduction, tu sais. »

Le lendemain matin, John surprit Sherlock occupé à considérer différemment le plateau de Cluedo toujours installé sur leur table basse encombrée. « Oui, Sherlock », fit-il d'un ton fatigué, même si leurs échanges de la journée s'étaient limités à leurs habituelles fellations du matin - aucun mot, aucune salutation, rien. « Je vais jouer au Cluedo avec toi pour que tu puisses donner une bonne leçon à Lestrade la prochaine fois. Il est impensable de laisser à l'inspecteur local une occasion de pouvoir se vanter, pas vrai ? »

Sherlock sourit. Il aurait pu dire « Tu me connais trop bien », mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'y en avait nul besoin.

A ce niveau-là de leur relation, plus besoin de le dire ; tout le monde en avait bien conscience, à chaque instant - ils ne s'en cachaient certainement plus .

« Mrs Hudson ! » se contenta d'appeler Sherlock. « Vous voulez bien ramener quelques-uns de ces scones que vous venez de préparer, s'il vous plait ? Oh, et du thé aussi. »

John prit conscience que l'odeur de pâtisseries juste sorties du four flottait effectivement dans la pièce ; Mrs Hudson leur lança sa réponse habituelle sur sa qualité de propriétaire et non de gouvernante depuis son appartement, et John rendit son sourire à Sherlock.

* * *

**2. Mademoiselle Rose (récidiviste), dans la salle à manger, avec la matraque. **

* * *

John se retrouva forcé de revenir à l'étrange version du Cluedo à laquelle il avait l'habitude de jouer avec Harry quand ils étaient enfants. Il expliqua ces nouvelles règles à Sherlock, qui en vérité ne se préoccupait nullement du nombre de cartes avec lesquelles il fallait jouer ou de l'information cachée dans chaque pièce.

« Ah », dit Sherlock après seulement deux tours, « j'ai la solution. C'était la fille en rouge, avec la matraque, dans la salle à manger. Encore. »

John soupira. « Sherlock », l'avertit-il. « Il est _impossible_ que tu le saches déjà. »

« Non », lui accorda Sherlock, « mais cette partie est encore plus ennuyeuse que celle avec Lestrade. Mon cher John, maintenant tu dois bien t'être rendu compte que tes tentatives de modification d'expression faciale ou du ton de ta voix n'ont aucun intérêt. De plus, Mademoiselle Rose _a_ un mobile relativement valable. Plusieurs, en fait. »

John eut un petit rire. « Vraiment », dit-il, sans prendre la peine de lui faire remarquer que le _elle_ en question était, en fait, un morceau de plastique.

« En effet », dit Sherlock en posant ses cartes sur la table et en prenant la pose qu'il affectait d'habitude lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à expliquer son raisonnement, les mains jointes sous son menton. « Mlle Rose, vois-tu - Mlle Rose n'existe pas, pas en tant que telle. Mlle Rose était, en fait… », et Sherlock laissa s'écouler quelques secondes de silence avant de lâcher sa bombe, « … Mme Lenoir. »

John éclata de rire. « Vraiment », fit-il, amusé.

« _Vraiment_, John », dit Sherlock. Ses yeux pâles étincelèrent alors qu'il partageait l'amusement de son ami, et John eut envie de l'embrasser, mais il se retint. John était plutôt bon en ce qui concernait le fait de se retenir. Il l'avait fait pendant des mois avant l'incident à la piscine, après tout. « Qu'est-ce que nous savons au sujet de Mlle Rose ? Nous savons qu'elle aime s'habiller de rouge, comme beaucoup de femmes fatales de son genre. Nous savons que c'est une actrice. Donc, que fait une actrice dans une élégante maison de campagne ? Et pourquoi se fait-elle appeler par son prénom, et non par son nom de famille comme le reste des personnages ? De toute évidence, parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il soit connu. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle porte le même que celui d'un autre personnage - celui qui l'avait invité dans cette maison ; donc, si l'on en suit les conventions sociales, le propriétaire de la maison, le docteur Lenoir. Maintenant, si son nom de famille est bien Lenoir - alors nous avons notre assassin, et notre mobile. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus garder ce mariage secret, secret que son mari lui avait imposé. Peut-être qu'il la violentait - ou plus probablement, peut-être qu'elle voulait juste son héritage. Les actrices sont souvent considérées comme des personnes ambitieuses. De toutes les façons, c'est elle qui l'a tué. »

John cligna des yeux, et eut un nouvel éclat de rire. « Et ça, c'est une partie de Cluedo selon toi. Sérieusement, Sherlock, comment veux-tu que ça, ça ressemble au Cluedo ? »

« Regarde, elle a les cheveux noirs », continua Sherlock en l'ignorant complètement. « Les particularités physiques des suspects sont retranscrits par leurs noms de famille - donc, son nom n'est pas Rose, ça ne peut pas être son nom. Nous avons déjà établi que son nom de famille n'était pas Rose de toute façon, donc que nous reste-t-il ? La solution est douloureusement évidente. C'est Mme Lenoir, Mme Rose Lenoir. Oh, pauvre femme », ajouta-t-il familièrement, « c'est presque pire que d'avoir été nommé Sherlock. Ah, c'est définitivement pire en tout cas que d'avoir été baptisé Mycroft. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle se soit tournée vers le milieu du crime. »

« Je croyais que tu ne faisais jamais d'hypothèses avant d'avoir récolté toutes les données, Sherlock ? » lui demanda John avec le plus grand sérieux.

Sherlock bâilla. « Je m'_ennuie_ », répéta-t-il en guise d'explication. Sa main trouva à nouveau le chemin de la cuisse de John.

Ils avaient complètement oublié tout ce qui pouvait concerner le Cluedo et les actrices habillées de rouge qui assassinaient leurs maris quand Mrs Hudson monta les escaliers pour venir leur demander s'ils voulaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec elle. La pauvre femme eut droit à un aperçu d'un spectacle assez embarrassant - un aperçu plutôt malvenu, à en juger par le petit cri qu'elle laissa échapper et la vitesse à laquelle elle s'empressa de redescendre l'escalier.

John se dit qu'elle avait dû trouver là matière à raconter à Mrs Turner, la voisine (celle qui logeait le couple marié), la prochaine fois qu'elles auraient une de leurs petites discussions accompagnées de thé et de scones. Il en fut modérément agacé pendant un instant, puis Sherlock fit une fois de plus ce _truc _avec sa langue et le sujet lui sortit complètement de l'esprit.

* * *

**1. Inspecteur Lestrade, à l'hôpital, avec le plateau.**

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs mois aux hommes de main de Moriarty, qui voulaient à la fois se venger et se protéger eux-mêmes, pour retrouver la trace de Sherlock. Mais lorsqu'ils le firent, les conséquences en furent presque fatales : une fléchette empoisonnée atteignit Sherlock dans le cou - une méthode qui défiait les clichés de la littérature, de l'histoire et de bien des domaines d'ailleurs.

Sherlock se retrouva une fois de plus forcé de séjourner à l'hôpital, et les journaux locaux relayèrent sa mésaventure. Dans le même temps, plusieurs chaînes de télévision diffusèrent l'interview d'Anthea (si c'était bien son nom - ce dont John doutait sincèrement), les larmes aux yeux, qui faisait une déclaration au nom de Mycroft - et John n'avait pas la moindre envie de savoir comment ils avaient réussi à faire _croire _une telle comédie aux journalistes. John eut lui-même du mal à jouer son rôle de partenaire abattu devant la presse ; il préférait éviter les journalistes et se glisser dans le service de soins intensifs le plus souvent possible.

L'expérience fut positivement atroce. Sherlock était le pire patient que John ait jamais rencontré - ce qui voulait dire beaucoup, étant donné le temps qu'il avait passé à Barts - et seule la menace des répercussions que son mauvais comportement pourrait avoir sur l'affaire le retenait dans son lit la plupart du temps. Bien sûr, il lui était interdit de répéter l'expérimentation sociale qui les avait amenés, John et lui, à finir ensemble durant leur dernier séjour dans ce fichu hôpital.

Il ne connaissait pas l'identité de la personne qui lui avait envoyé la fléchette et n'avait aucun moyen de la découvrir, étant donné que John en était venu à le menotter à son lit pour éviter qu'il n'essaie de s'enfuir de l'hôpital et d'échapper à son ennui. Evidemment, il mourait d'envie de se lancer à la poursuite des criminels, quels qu'ils soient - probablement Moran, d'ailleurs, qui à l'époque avait été le second de Moriarty ; cependant, il savait que s'il le faisait avant que la police n'accepte de s'en mêler, les derniers membres de ce réseau criminel pourraient très bien lui échapper et s'évanouir dans la nature.

Il était frustré, et si Sherlock avait déjà en temps normal une personnalité difficile à supporter, le faire alors que Sherlock était frustré et cloué au lit était une mission absolument impossible.

John essaya, bien sûr, mais l'arrivée de Lestrade quelques jours plus tard sans aucune information sur Moran ou sur le réseau de Moriarty mais avec un plateau de Cluedo sous le bras n'aida en rien - en particulier lorsque Lestrade se décida d'utiliser une fois de plus le jeu pour tourner en ridicule les capacités de déduction de Sherlock.

« Non », dit Sherlock au cours de leur cinquième partie d'affilée ; une fois de plus, il n'avait pas prêté attention au déroulement du jeu. « Ca ne peut pas être Mme Leblanc, Lestrade. Les vieilles femmes n'ont pas la force nécessaire pour frapper à mort un homme dans la force de l'âge avec un chandelier. C'est tout simplement impossible. »

Sauf qu'apparemment, si.

« Impossible », répéta Sherlock quand il lut la solution que renfermait l'enveloppe ; Lestrade eut un sourire satisfait et John laissa échapper un soupir de découragement. « Mm », ajouta-t-il après un moment. « Et voilà, ce genre de conclusions totalement ridicules, c'est ce qui arrive quand l'équipe de la police scientifique est constituée de parfaits incapables. Et oui, je _parle_ de votre équipe, Lestrade. »

Lestrade, comme le remarqua John, donna pendant une seconde l'impression de vouloir étrangler Sherlock avec sa perfusion.

* * *

**0. Sherlock, dans la maison vide, avec son ego surdimensionné.**

* * *

Le jour où Lestrade se décida à lancer l'opération de police de grande envergure qui devait permettre d'arrêter les derniers survivants du réseau de Moriarty coïncidait justement avec le jour de la sortie de Sherlock de l'hôpital - une date qui avait été choisie avec soin par tous les intéressés de l'affaire afin d'obtenir un effet maximum. John aurait été vraiment reconnaissant à Lestrade d'avoir pris autant de précautions s'il n'avait pas envoyé le sergent Donovan pour leur faire part de la nouvelle, qui savait maintenant tout de l'incapacité dont faisait preuve Sherlock lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer à un jeu de société bien connu et qui n'avait pas hésité lors de leur entrevue à exprimer son opinion sur le sujet.

Ils finirent par prendre un taxi. Leur appartement du 221B, Baker Street était glacial (« Évidemment », fit remarquer Sherlock, « puisque tu n'y as pas dormi depuis des jours John, n'est-ce pas ? ») mais le parfum qui flottait dans l'entrée leur indiqua que Mrs Hudson avait cuisiné ; il restait encore dans le salon l'odeur persistante de la résine qu'utilisait Sherlock pour entretenir son archet et celle, plus âcre, des produits chimiques qu'il avait laissés sur la table de la cuisine - et ils eurent enfin l'impression d'être rentrés chez eux.

Et puis Lestrade appela John sur son portable.

« On les tient », fit la voix de l'inspecteur, qui avait l'air essoufflé. John le mit sur haut-parleur. « Le réseau de Moriarty. On les tient. Bordel, on les a eus. »

John lança un coup d'œil à Sherlock, qui avait froncé les sourcils. C'était presque trop facile.

« Et Moran ? » demanda-t-il, parce que quelqu'un devait bien poser la question.

« Non », fit Lestrade après une brève pause. « Lui, on ne l'a pas trouvé. On a vérifié tous les endroits que vous nous avez indiqués, Sherlock », ajouta-t-il à la hâte. « L'entrepôt. L'appartement en centre-ville. Mais il n'était nulle part. Oh, et une autre chose… », dit-il, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, « … nous avons trouvé - enfin, un des types qu'on a arrêtés a avoué - je veux dire, on sait qui vous a empoisonné avec cette fléchette, Sherlock. »

« Moran », fit Sherlock d'une voix très calme.

« Oh », dit Lestrade, un peu surpris. « Vous saviez ? »

« Je m'en doutais », dit Sherlock. « Comme au Cluedo, quand on a éliminé l'impossible - »

« Oh, c'est _bon_ », fit Lestrade dans le téléphone. « Fichez-moi un peu la paix avec ce jeu. »

« Attendez », les interrompit John. « Sherlock, tu _suspectais_ Moran ? »

Sherlock eut un sourire ironique. « Oh, John, je t'en prie », dit-il. « Cette fléchette m'a clairement été envoyée à l'aide d'un fusil à pompe quelconque, et Moran est un expert dans ce domaine. »

« Mais on n'a pas entendu de coup de feu », dit John, les sourcils froncés. « Sherlock, j'étais avec toi quand tu as été empoisonné - avec Mrs Hudson aussi, on était dans cette pièce. Juste ici. En train de jouer au Cluedo avec toi. Et il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, personne n'aurait pu te tirer dessus. Il n'y a eu aucun coup de feu, en fait. »

« Non », lui accorda Sherlock. « Pas de coup de feu, en effet. Je pense que le fusil avait un silencieux. Et Moran a dû déterminer son angle de tir avant même que je ne vienne m'asseoir à côté de toi sur le sofa - par la fenêtre. »

« Mais la vitre était intacte », dit Lestrade dans le téléphone. « Je le sais, c'est moi qui suis venu relever les preuves dans votre appartement, et après ce qui est arrivé avec ce chauffeur de taxi dans l'histoire des suicides - j'ai bien fait attention. Personne n'a tiré à travers la fenêtre, Sherlock. »

« Non », expliqua ce dernier, « parce qu'elle était ouverte quand le coup a été tiré. »

« Oh », fit John. « Je m'en souviens maintenant. Tu avais encore mis la cuisine sens dessus dessous avec une de tes foutues expériences complètement inutiles - »

« Je le prends très mal, John », fit remarquer Sherlock, mais John l'ignora.

« - et je t'ai dit d'ouvrir la fenêtre », continua-t-il sur sa lancée. « Et après tu as commencé à te plaindre en disant que tu avais froid, et Mrs Hudson t'a dit d'aller t'asseoir sur le sofa avec moi. » Elle avait aussi mentionné que s'ils voulaient se tenir la main « _ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mon cher, du moment que je n'ai pas à vous voir une nouvelle fois complètement nus sur la table basse _», cela ne la dérangeait pas - enfin, John ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentionner cette remarque à Lestrade. « Mais tu avais quand même froid, alors je me suis levé pour fermer la fenêtre. On a supposé que tu avais été empoisonné après, mais - »

« Effectivement », et Sherlock hocha la tête. « _Mais_. Ne suppose jamais, John. Des suppositions qui ne reposent sur rien, voilà l'ennemi d'un raisonnement logique. »

John choisit de ne pas mentionner Mlle Rose, même s'il en avait terriblement envie.

« Et alors, donc », reprit la voix un peu métallique de Lestrade, « on vous avait déjà tiré dessus quand John a fermé la fenêtre ? »

« Exactement », dit Sherlock. « Il ne s'agissait pas d'un poison à action rapide, mais mon, ah, _habitude_ des, ah, narcotiques et de ce genre de drogues a encore plus ralenti ses effets. L'aiguille était si fine que je n'ai pas réalisé que la baisse de chaleur de mon organisme était provoquée par un agent externe. Si je n'avais pas fini par m'évanouir, nous n'aurions même jamais su que j'avais été attaqué. »

« Attends », dit John, et il écarquilla les yeux quand il finit par comprendre. « Si la flèche a été tirée par la fenêtre ouverte, alors le tireur était positionné - »

« - dans la maison vide de l'autre côté de Baker Street », finit Sherlock. « Qui, si tu regardes par la fenêtre - fais attention, John, _sois _un peu plus discret - est occupée en ce moment. Tu vois le léger mouvement derrière le rideau de la fenêtre à droite ? » John hocha la tête sans un mot. « Messieurs », conclut Sherlock, « je vous présente l'assassin. Enfin, celui qui a essayé de m'assassiner, dans le cas présent. C'était le colonel Moran, dans la maison vide, avec le fusil à pompe. Si vous vous dépêchez, Lestrade, vous pourrez sans doute l'arrêter en pleine préparation de sa deuxième tentative de meurtre contre ma personne. »

John s'immobilisa.

« Je suis dessus », répondit Lestrade après une seconde de silence stupéfait. « J'envoie une équipe tout de suite. Sherlock, n'essayez pas d'aller le chercher. John, assurez-vous qu'il reste à l'appartement. En sécurité. On est là dans deux minutes. »

Sherlock raccrocha alors que Lestrade commençait déjà à appeler le sergent Donovan, et eut un sourire narquois.

John lui lança un coup d'œil.

« Je vais chercher mon revolver, je suppose ? » soupira-t-il, résigné.

Sherlock lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

Tout bien considéré, se dit John une fois Moran derrière les barreaux et la crise que Lestrade leur avait faite pour les réprimander de leur prise de risque finie, le sourire de Sherlock n'était pas si mal - non, il n'était pas mal du tout. En fait, une fois leur règle numéro un devenue obsolète et le nom de Moriarty n'étant donc plus tabou, tout alla même parfaitement _bien_.

(Et même lorsque Sherlock proclama que la nouvelle règle numéro un instaurée par John - _jamais sur la table de la cuisine, en particulier après une de tes expériences avec des morceaux de cadavres ; tu n'as même pas pris la peine de nettoyer derrière toi, Sherlock, et _cette_ pipette dans ta main n'est pas du lubrifiant alors repose-la tout de suite _- était une forme cruelle et inhabituelle de punition, tout continua quand même à aller bien.)

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
